Parental Guidance
by MediocreSorceress
Summary: Merlin has been determined over the years to not get involved with the affairs of the world, not until Arthur had returned. However when he suddenly becomes the guardian of a recently orphaned Harry Potter he finds himself throwing himself back into the world. Right in the middle of a wizarding war. Begins at the end of season 5 of Merlin & will progress through Harry Potter books.
1. Prologue

**AN: Hello! So I'm very much in love with Harry Potter/Merlin crossovers! However I can't seem to find enough good ones out there. There are some wonderful ones, really! But not enough. So I decided to give writing one a go instead. I just hope my writing skills aren't too rusty… it's been a long time since I've written a fic so cut me some slack here!**

**So this an AU that I thought up where Harry is given to the care of Merlin rather than his aunt and uncle. So, basically, it's the Harry Potter series with Merlin being an overprotective daddy over Harry.**

_**EDIT 2/26/14**_**: **_**I've read over this more thoroughly and found blips and such that I've fixed up, mainly just around the end. Last night when I proof read I missed a lot of things because A) it was 1:30am and B) I was still a bit emotional and in this state of shock from my wreck. Should be all better now!**_

**Disclamer: I do not own Harry Potter or Merlin**

PROLOGUE

Over the years, Merlin had grown accustomed to living mostly alone. At first, he remembered, he isolated himself due to pure guilt and heartbreak.

Arthur had died and, despite what the Great Dragon told him, he felt like a failure. He couldn't possibly bring himself to face Camelot after their king died in his arms, not even after he caught wind that Gwen had allowed magic back into the land.

It wasn't until he heard rumors of the court physician's failing health that he chose to return to the kingdom. Still, though, he didn't saunter back in through the gates. No, he disguised himself as Dragoon the Great and snuck in at night to the physician's chambers. From there Merlin lived in secret, hiding from all but Gaius as he nursed the old man who he had come to know as a father. Most had expected Gaius to fade away much sooner than he did, but, with Merlin's magic he lasted just over a year more before finally giving into his old age.

It was Gaius' death that caused Merlin's true return to Camelot.

Gaius, bless him, wasted his last few sentences in worrying about Merlin. "_Don't live in the dark, Merlin_," His last piece of advice still rang loud and clear in Merlin's mind, "_a lonely life is no sort of life at all_."

After that he proceeded to tell Merlin that he was proud of him and that knowing him had been an honor. Things that Merlin could only manage mainly nods in response to in fear that if he opened his mouth he'd only let out another choked sob.

After Gaius died Merlin stayed to morn him through the night before leaving the chambers the next day for the first time in a long time and making his way to announce the physician's death to the queen. Many stares clung to him as he passed through the castle. Mostly they were from the knights who had been present at Camlann and recognized the old sorcerer (as he kept up his Dragoon the Great appearance through the castle) but he paid them no mind. He only wanted to find Gwen.

When he did find her in the council room he had his resolve almost break, the sheer sight of her ripping open his guilt for what happened to Arthur again, but he steeled himself. He announced Gaius's death as planned but wasn't planning on having her rush to him and throw her arms around him as she sobbed into his robes. Whether it was tears of grief from losing Gaius or tears of relief from Merlin's return, Merlin never found out.

What he does know is that after the funeral Gwen begged him to stay. Remembering Gaius's final advice, Merlin agreed to her request and even allowed Gwen to name him as the Court Sorcerer of Camelot. However, he refused to return to his younger figure. _That_ Merlin could never return to Camelot. He lived there only in his disguise as Dragoon the Great, only now it wasn't a disguise anymore.

He watched as Gwen aged at his side until she eventually died; no heir to take her place. He, on the other hand, never aged. Immortality was something that came along with waiting for the Once and Future King to return it seemed.

He remained, unchanging, as he watched the world.

He watched Camelot slowly fall over the years.

He watched everything he worked so hard to build fall to ruins and the stories he lived become corrupted and turned into legend.

He watched magic fall away from the Old Religion and turn into a weaker power having to be channeled through a magical core to be cast and Latin spells replaced the ones he knew.

He even watched his people fall back into secrecy.

This time, though, they were more united. As much as he hated the fact that magical society fell away from its harmony with non-magical society, he would admit that he was proud it stayed so strong and organized.

He drifted through the world as time went by, standing back only to observe. He wanted to get involved sometimes, he really did, but he knew better. These problems of the world were not his to interfere in. He felt it not only in himself but in the Old Religion that dwelled in him as well.

However, there was one small he did take part in just ever so slightly.

When the mention of building a magical school came into play, Merlin eagerly offered his help. Of course, not as Merlin. He liked the world assuming he was dead, thank you very much. It made things a lot easier when people didn't know you were the most powerful sorcerer to walk the earth and the founder of modern magical society. Therefore to help four young witches and wizards (which was the term that became favored over sorcerers and sorceress not long after Camelot's fall) he went under the alias Myrddin Emrys and blamed his knowledge of the Old Religion on druid decent. Which, though he didn't know at the time, was a story he was going to become very accustomed to fabricating.

He purposely had the founders leave his name out of the creating of Hogwarts, though they did slip him in here and there in personal writings. History, however, chose to ignore him and knew the castle to be made by the four founders, not the four founders and Myrddin Emrys. Merlin was quite happy about that.

Through time, Merlin visited the school often. He attended many times as a student, aging himself down and living through the seven years at the school to pass time.

He also went as a teacher some few times as well.

All with different names, of course, and with considerable gaps between them. Though he usually, when picking his name, kept his name starting with an 'M' and his last name as Emrys. He needed _some_ consistency in his life after all.

The ghosts there began to recognize him eventually. Perhaps they didn't know he was _Merlin_ but they did know of his immortality seeing as he kept returning. They would pester him over the years, desperate to know of his true identity, but Merlin would never confide in them. However, there was one ghost that knew who the mysterious reappearing student was. Merlin remembered not knowing whether to laugh or cry when he first saw the ghost drift into one of the halls.

But it would be just like the spirit of Sir Gwaine to find himself as a ghost in a castle of sorcerers.

Merlin found comfort in Gwaine in his visits to the enchanted castle. His alone time with his old friend was the only true time he could be himself.

When away from Hogwarts, though, Merlin lived a secluded life usually in muggle (which, though he didn't like the term, it was an easier way to refer to non-magic folk) neighborhoods where he was usually overlooked.

Nothing odd and unusual happened if Merlin didn't want it to.

Nothing for over a thousand years at least. Then—

Well, that'd be getting ahead of the story. First, some background.

The last time Merlin attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry he was a student under the name of Marvin Emrys. He was Hufflepuff this time (it always changed since the dammed Hat always made him chose, saying it couldn't rightfully put him anywhere by itself) and nothing he did seemed unusual. He made above average grades (he could only dumb it down so much) and was usually overlooked and ignored by most which was exactly the way he liked it. He had a few friends, though. One, in particular, was a Gryffindor girl by the name Lily Evans.

Perhaps he wasn't as close to her as she was to others, such a Severus, but he was, he could proudly say, one of her closest friends. He even got along well with James eventually and after Hogwarts he attended their wedding.

Lily never dropped contact with him. She kept in touch when she could through mainly letters. Merlin loved that about her. Most people he attended school with lost all connection with him once Hogwarts was over. Although, most of the time, that was his own fault as he became distant and never took the initiative to contact them. They always had to contact him. That fact never seemed to bother Lily, though. She was happy to keep up the effort to stay in touch with "Marvin".

When he heard she went into hiding he quietly mourned the loss of their connection. He enjoyed her company and had even allowed himself to age normally to keep up appearances. All because of a prophecy! Honestly, Merlin was quite fed up with those sorts of things. They reminded him too much of "destinies" and those only caused trouble in his opinion.

But at least they'd be safe in hiding. At least they had their son. That was all good, right? That's what Merlin forced himself to believe at least.

Of course, though, Merlin never claimed to be able to see the future.

This is where the story really starts.

The death of Lily and James Potter woke Merlin up in cold sweat on October 31st, 1981. He'd seen the whole thing as it happened, only able to watch and not able to help.

And because of that, because of his refusal to interfere, his closest living friend in nearly 300 years was dead, as was her husband.

And Harry!

Merlin brought his hands to his face and rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands.

_Oh poor Harry…_

Perhaps the child wasn't dead, Merlin admittedly had a few theories how, but if Harry was alive the child had lost his parents and had been cursed to be bound to a destiny. Merlin knew that much for a fact.

He tried to get his mind off things by rolling out of bed and getting himself some tea. There was nothing he could do; after all, he couldn't come out yet. He couldn't help. So he sipped his tea in a chair in his small living room by his front door simply thinking.

He couldn't tell you how long he had sipped his tea (charmed not to go cold) contemplating over the whole matter. In his thought he didn't even register the deep roaring of a large motorbike or the street lamps all going out outside his small home.

His thoughts were finally interrupted, though, when he heard a sharp knock at the door. He jumped in his seat and looked to the door, wide eyed.

He glanced at the clock, making sure he wasn't just imagining it was a completely unreasonable time of night, before frowning at his door again. After a second knock he decided he decided to scramble up to answer. He was over a thousand years old but he still had curiosity. There had to be a reason behind someone at his door so late into the night.

To his surprise when he swung open the door he found the kind face of Albus Dumbledore and, behind him, stood the half-giant Hagrid and Professor Minerva McGonagall.

"Good evening!" Dumbledore greeted him, a smile crinkling his eyes behind his half-moon spectacles. Though there seemed to be something missing… the twinkle in his eyes, perhaps. Yes, that was it. Dumbledore must be sad. Merlin guessed it was the news of Lily's death. News traveled fast, he wouldn't be surprised if it already met the Headmaster.

Merlin nodded back, "Good evening."

"I hope we didn't wake you up."

"Erm," Merlin contemplating lying but quickly decided against it, "No, no I…I was having trouble sleeping tonight." Not a lie but still not the complete truth "…Still, Professor Dumbledore, it is late. I assume you have a good reason for coming here at such an hour. " Merlin raised an eyebrow at the man. He didn't want to beat around the bush. Dumbledore was probably here to break the news about Lily to him. He'd have to recreate his devastation from before but, really, after over a thousand years of lying that was hardly a difficulty for him.

Dumbledore sighed, looking down, "I do have a reason, Mr. Emrys, though I am afraid it is far from good."

Merlin raised his eyebrow higher (Gaius taught him well) to prompt Dumbledore to continue.

"It's Lily and James." He met Merlin's eyes once again, "Lord Voldemort found them."

When Dumbledore mentioned the Dark Lord's name Merlin noticed the Professor McGonagall flinch and Hagrid shift away uncomfortably. Merlin always thought it foolish to be afraid of a name. Names have power, yes, but it also gives one power to use them. Power of courage, if anything. Merlin respected the fact that Dumbledore showed enough of that to speak Voldemort's name out loud.

Merlin took a deep breath and reminded himself to pretend he hadn't heard the news before. He closed his eyes, tightly, as if painfully trying not to think about something before sighing.

"They're dead then," He stated less than asked without opening his eyes, "Lily and James. He killed them." Merlin finally opened his eyes and was proud to say that there was watering in them. Crying usually did the trick in convincing people you were upset.

Dumbledore nodded gravely, "I'm afraid so. That's not all of it, though. Their son, Harry—"

"He was killed too, wasn't he?" Merlin blurted, eager to know the fate of the boy. Was he dead or cursed with destiny? He wanted to know how to properly pity the poor child.

"No, he's not."

Ah. Destiny then.

Dumbledore fixed him with a look that Merlin felt oddly uncomfortable under. Though he was sure Dumbledore's wisdom was nothing compared to Merlin's own he couldn't help but feel intimidated by the knowledge yet need for curiosity and mystery that swam in the headmaster's cloudy blue eyes. "That's something we're all curious about. Voldemort attempted to kill Harry, it seems, but something happened… Harry was protected somehow. Voldemort is no longer."

Something in Merlin deemed that untrue but he decided to ignore that and nod anyway. He cleared his throat before speaking again, "Well…thank you, Professor, for…for that news bu—"

"Oh that is not the only reason we came here, my dear boy."

First, Merlin wanted to call him out for calling him a boy. Second, Merlin had found himself now at a loss in the conversation. He assumed it was just an announcement. What more could there be? He frowned as real confusion took over his features. "Then what else is there?"

"Well," It was McGonagall who spoke this time, stepping closer behind Dumbledore, "It's the matter of who is going to raise the boy, Mr. Emrys."

_Uh-oh._

"And… what do I have to do with that, exactly?" He asked, his eyes going from McGonagall to Dumbledore. He had an assumption at where the conversation was going and felt a growing dread creep up in him.

Dumbldore took the lead again, "Ah, let me explain. We were planning on sending the boy to live with his muggle Aunt and Uncle. However, there was a statement found by Lily Potter requesting that, should the event that something this happen, Harry should not be left in their care. Something to do with her sister's hatred of magic, I believe."

Well that was understandable. Merlin knew what it was like to live in a household that hated magic. In fact he knew what it was like to live in an entire kingdom that hated magic.

"The next choice was his godfather, naturally, though Sirius Black has been arrested and sent to Azkaban therefore he cannot care for the boy."

Azkaban? Merlin made note to look into that matter. While Sirius Black was a troublemaker he was no criminal. Merlin had actually gotten along well with James' closest friend in his time at Hogwarts!

"Therefore, Harry will be given to their second choice in alterative guardian who was listed by Lily Potter."

Merlin shifted on his feet. Yes, yes this seemed like it was going _exactly_ where he was expecting.

_Oh how could she not have warned me about this…_

"And that brings us to here…"

_She really should have said _something_!_

"_You_, Mr. Emrys, are to be Harry Potter's new guardian. I have had Hagrid," Dumbledore gestured behind him, "Collect him from the Potter's home before the muggles could swarm the place and he's delivered the boy here. We're here to drop the boy off." Dumbledore gave a small smile and there was just a hint at a twinkle in his eyes, "I trust you will take good care of him."

"I—" Merlin tried but couldn't find any words after that. He clampted his jaw shut and swallowed hard. This wasn't supposed to happen. Merlin did not prepare for something like this.

Dumbledore, however, either chose to ignore Merlin's obvious panic or was oblivious to it. He turned to Hagrid who shuffled forward and Merlin could now see that the half-giant's arms were wrapped around a small bundle.

Merlin felt like his heart stopped in his chest as he looked at the sleeping babe Hagrid was now passing Dumbledore.

He was a guardian now. He had a child now.

Merlin knew a lot of things and over the years had been many things. He had experience in almost everything imaginable.

Parenting, though… that was something new. Even for him.

**AN: So it got a little rough at the end but, truthfully, that's just because I've had a really crappy day. Like not just kinda bad but more of I accidentally got into a wreck and totaled my mom's car crappy. But! I was determined to finish up the Prologue today and dang nabbit I'm not backing out now!**

**Hope you enjoyed it besides the obvious crappy ending. Enjoyed it enough to keep reading I hope! I'll probably start the first chapter tomorrow and have it up sometime this week! It'll be fun and you'll get to see how Merlin has adapted to being a parent and what a happy young Harry is like instead of the miserable one that lived with the Dursley's.**


	2. Chapter 1: The Joys Of Parenthood

**AN: Wow! This story got a good response! At least it did in my opinion. That's exciting! And thank you to all of you to who were concerned for me because of my wreck. That's very sweet of you. I will say that I am perfectly fine! Not a scratch on me or the other driver, only on the car. :)**

**Took me a little longer than expected to get started on this chapter (sorry!). I haven't been feeling well lately so that's what it was so late. I finally got to it, though! Mainly it's just a chapter of Merlin's struggles with parenting in the years before Harry goes off to his first year of Hogwarts. I just didn't want to jump into the story without writing out some of Merlin's life with little Harry. But, yes, just a warning this chapter does jump around a lot through Harry and Merlin's life together at different times. It moves pretty fast because of that.**

**OH! And this story is now available on AO3!**

CHAPTER 1: THE JOYS OF PARENTHOOD

Merlin pulled his eyes shut tighter, trying to ignore the wiggling against his chest. Though whatever it was squirming next to him, it seemed to be quite determined to wake him up as it then began to make small grunts that slowly began to turn to cries.

Merlin forced his eyes open and glanced down at the restless bundle in his arms.

_Ah. It wasn't some dream then_.

No, Merlin still seemed to have a child in his care. After Dumbledore handed the child to him then popped off with the others (probably wanting to leave before he had a chance to hand Harry back) Merlin had been quite lost in what to do next. He had nothing to take care of a child with! Not even diapers or a crib. And, of course, Dumbledore didn't think to give Harry to him at a _reasonable_ time of day where he could go out the store and buy these things. No, he had to give him the boy in the middle of the night when everything was closed.

_Unhelpful old wizard…_

Luckily for Merlin Harry didn't seem to be waking up any time soon after Dumbledore left. Whether they had put the boy under a sleeping spell of sorts or Harry was just a naturally hard sleeper, Merlin didn't know (though he couldn't help but hope it was the second one). Whichever it was, though, it seemed that whatever he needed could wait until the morning when Harry awoke. He just needed somewhere temporary for Harry to sleep for the night.

That's how Merlin found himself back in his bed and fast asleep, now with a small baby gently wrapped in his arms against his chest.

Then, a few hours later, we're back in the present.

"Shhh…" Merlin hushed as he slowly sat up, trying to prevent the inevitable cries that were no doubt building up in the small boy, "Shhh, please, just—" He glanced at the clock beside his bed, "—just a bit longer…" The clock flashed _7:24am,_ meaning most shops were still closed. Of course, that didn't seem to register to little Harry Potter. Before the clock changed to_ 7:25am_ Merlin's home was filled with shrill crying.

He panicked, scrambling off the bed and scooping Harry up into his arms. "No! No no no!" He bounced Harry in his arms, "No, shhh, it's alright! Shhh! I'm here! You'll be alright." He began to look around the room as if something he owned would pop out to help him, "You'll be—" Merlin paused and frowned as the faint scent of something horrid hit him. He looked back down to Harry, now with a bit of horror in his eyes. Slowly he lifted the crying babe up then, hesitantly, brought him to his face to give him a quick sniff.

"Ah!" he pulled Harry away and recoiled, "Agh! That is _foul_!"

He brought Harry back to his chest, doing his best to ignore the stench of the child. First things first then, he needed diapers and there was no time to wait for the stores either. That left him once choice.

He'd have to go to _Emma_.

Emma Rogers was Merlin's neighbor. She was a small young woman with short dark hair, warm brown eyes and, while she was friendly enough, she fancied Merlin more than he would like. Even the fact that she was married and had a kid didn't seem to stop her advances either so Merlin usually did his best to avoid her. However, desperate times called for desperate measures. Emma had a 1-year-old baby girl named Grace therefore she had diapers, Merlin just hoped she was awake.

"Alright, Harry," Merlin shuffled into his slippers and robe and plucked a small blanket off the back of a chair to wrap Harry in, "We're going to…to Mrs. Rogers for help! Just—just shhh! We'll get you all cleaned up soon…" He bounced Harry more in some hope that it would somehow soothe the child's cries.

He stumbled downstairs and out the door into the new morning light. He had to squint a bit to adjust before setting off to the house on his left. As he walked he mentally tried to create a checklist of what he was going to need.

_Diapers, for one, and a crib, er, some food and…isn't there some kind of powder? Yeah, baby powder. What is that even used for—_

"Marvin?"

Merlin froze and looked around before spotting Emma in her kitchen, looking at him through her open window.

"Emma! You're awake!" Merlin grinned, he'd never felt more relieved to see her in his life. He turned down the path to her door, "I don't suppose you, er, have any spare diapers?" Merlin readjusted his arms around Harry.

Emma started at him from her window for a few moments, her eyes looking from Harry to Merlin with utter confusion, "I…" she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, "I do but…er—Marvin since when—"

"I'll explain later, I promise!" Merlin interrupted. He understood she probably had questions, after all last night he didn't exactly have a child, but he had no time to answer those questions until he dealt with the immediate problem first. He had a crying baby who needed changing so everything was on hold for him momentarily.

She took in a short pause before nodding, "Right, um," she looked around her kitchen then smiled back at Merlin, "Just a moment!" And with that she moved away from her window. Merlin moved closer to her front door as he listened to movement inside the house until the door swung open to reveal Emma inviting him in.

"You…you can use the changing station upstairs if you want."

_You had to have an entire__** station**__?_

"Er," Merlin slipped inside, "Yeah that'd be…could you show me where that is?"

Emma pulled her robe tighter around herself and jerked her head towards her staircase, "This way," she told him before setting off with him close behind.

At least the situation seemed to actually put Emma's normal flirtatious air on hold.

As they passed by the kitchen Merlin caught sight of Emma's daughter, Grace, staring wide eyed from her high chair at the commotion. Merlin gave the baby an exhausted smile and thought about how as Harry got older the two could, perhaps, get along. He'd have to discuss some sort of play days with Emma. She'd agree if just to spend time with him if anything, he was sure.

Emma led him into Grace's room upstairs. It was small pink and white with butterflies decorating the walls. A crib stood in one corner and then against one of the walls was what Merlin assumed was the changing station.

"So there's powder and wipes," Emma said as she went to the station, fixing the blanket on it and pulling out a few things as well as a fresh diaper from a bag underneath, "And anything else you might need. So, just, have at it." She turned to him, hands on hips.

Merlin's eyes scanned over the supplies and his heart thumped with panic. Sure, he'd helped change diapers before but he couldn't say he'd done it by himself before. "R-right…um…Emma…" he bit his lip as he looked at her, "You don't think you could…I mean, it's just that I…and this is all a bit…" he lamely tried to explain his situation and as he did Emma began to get humorous expression.

"Marvin," she stopped him and crossed her arms, "You're not about to tell me you've never changed a diaper, are you?"

Merlin gave an exasperated sigh to which she responded by busting out laughing.

"Wh-who exactly gave you a ch-child then?" She spoke through her laughing and crossed over to him, taking Harry from his arms.

_A wizard, a witch, and a half-giant_, Merlin thought to himself, "Er…his parents did, in a way. They…they died. I'm…I'm his new guardian."

"Oh…" The humor drained from Emma's face. She cleared her throat, "Well, Mr. Emrys," She laid Harry out on the table, "You've got a lot to learn."

Merlin huffed, "Yeah I figured that."

"What's his name?"

"Hm? Oh. Harry. His name's Harry."

* * *

"Marvin…"

Merlin hummed in response to the small voice and rolled over in his sleep.

"Maaarvin…"

A small hand jabbed at his back this time and Merlin groaned, rolling again and cracking open his eyes to see a small shape in front of him. He squinted in the dark. "Harry?"

"Can I sleep here tonight?"

Merlin frowned, "What?"

"I had a nightmare."

Merlin sighed and sat up. He opened his palm and mumbled out "_Lumos_," to create a glowing orb in his hand and light up the face of him and the terrified toddler at the side of his bed. He blinked a few times until his eyes correctly adjusted to the light. "Was it…was it your parents again?" he asked.

Harry shifted, looking down at his feet, and nodded.

Sometimes he regretted that he told Harry about his parents but, then again, with the boy's fame he couldn't exactly keep it hidden. Plus, he could never let Harry call him 'dad' with a clear conscience. It just didn't sound right to him. He was like Harry's father, yes, but he would never be his real father. Harry didn't even know Merlin's true identity! How could he call himself his father if he lied even that to him? No, Merlin liked to relate it to the relationship he used to share with Gaius rather than making himself as Harry's father. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Harry shook his head and fingered the end of his pajama shirt, "No I just…" his head snapped up to look at Merlin, "I w-was just wondering if I could sleep with you?"

Merlin scratched the side of his head and glanced behind him, "I…yes, you could. Would that," he said then looked back to Harry, "Would that make you feel better, you think?"

Harry nodded and before Merlin could tell him to he was already climbing onto the bed. Merlin leaned forward and helped him up and sat him down next to him on the bed. "Just make yourself comfortable," Merlin told him as Harry began digging up the covers and settling under them. Merlin let himself fall back onto the bed, keeping his eyes open and hand out until he was satisfied that Harry was settled then he closed his palm, dousing the light it held.

He closed his eyes and began to fall back into sleep only to be disturbed seconds later by a small person burrowing themselves between his arms until they was curled up close to Merlin's chest.

"Goodnight, Marvin."

"Goodnight, Harry."

* * *

"I think we might go to the zoo today, Harry, what do you think about… Harry?"

Merlin paused in his front room. He had just left Harry in here, hadn't he? He wasn't _that_ bad at this parenting stuff to completely _lose_ a child.

"Harry?" He called, though no answer came.

Merlin began to shuffle through the house, calling out in hopes he'd hear Harry reply. As he approached the bottom of the stairs, though, he paused at the faint sound of a crash from upstairs. He started up the steps and raised an eyebrow, "Harry?" He called and another crash answered him.

Slowly he made his way up the steps and as he reached the top of the steps he froze. The stairs to the attic were somehow pulled down and another crash sounded from the top of them.

"Harry!"

Merlin ran up the latter quickly and popped his head up into the musky attic. "Harry?" There was a crash to his left and he looked over to see Harry shifting through a trunk with an array of items surrounding him. "Harry, what are you doing up here?" Merlin climbed further into the room and behind Harry.

Harry, who seemed quite unconcerned with the situation, looked up to Merlin and held up a piece of old red fabric. "What's this?" He questioned.

Merlin chuckled, recognizing the old fabric easily. "That," He took the cloth from Harry, "Is a cape."

"A cape?"

"Uh-huh," Merlin bundled the red cape up in his arms until he came across the dragon emblem on it. He smiled at it fondly and gently ran his fingers across it."For knights."

Harry shifted on his bottom to look up at Merlin in awe. "Were you a knight, Marvin?"

Merlin laughed, "No, no this isn't mine. It…it was a friend's."

"You were friends with knights? Like the ones in your stories?"

Merlin smiled at Harry and nodded, "Yeah, like the ones in my stories. I had friends like that."

Harry started up at Merlin in awe for a few more seconds before snapping out of it and going back to his findings. "And-and what about this?" Harry held out another piece of old red fabric that was considerably shabbier than the cape. "Is it a small cape?"

Merlin laughed as he set the cape aside and took the bit of fabric from Harry. "No, Harry, this—heh—this is a neckerchief."

"A what?"

"You tie around your neck," Merlin explained, "Like this—" Merlin bent down and wrapped the neckerchief around Harry's neck quickly before the boy could protest. He stood back up when he was done and grinned at his old neckerchief looking rather large around Harry's four year old neck.

Harry messed with new fabric for a moment, a bit mesmerized, before frowning and looking to Merlin, "It's itchy."

Merlin sighed, "Yeah it always was a bit."

"Was this one of your knight friend's as well?"

Merlin shook his head, chuckling again, "No, this time this was mine. I used to wear it all the time."

"Why?" Harry asked, frowning at Merlin.

He shrugged in reply, "I just liked it. I loved to wear it all the time. It was….important to me."

Harry looked back to it with new eyes, as if he just put on something far more important, "Can…can I have it?"

"Erm…" Merlin shrugged, "If you want it, Harry, then absolutely. It's yours."

Harry grinned, beaming up at Merlin, "And the cape?"

"Um… We'll just stick to the neckerchief for now."

"What about the dragon?"

"Dragon?"

Harry pointed over to an old small wooden carving of a dragon that was perched on a table by the chest, "Dragon."

Merlin stared at the gift from his father. He wanted to stay no…he really did. But…what good did it do sitting up here collecting dust as an old memory? Harry would at least put it to use as a toy… Slowly he nodded and reached forward to take it in his hands. "Just—" Merlin ran a thumb over it softly, "It's really old. And it's really important to me, Harry. So—be…be gentle with it." He held it out for Harry who nodded and reverently took it from Merlin's hands.

He paused for a moment, watching Harry look over the carving. "Harry, how did you get up here?"

Harry started at him for a few moments then looked to the exit and shrugged, "I wanted to."

"Ah…okay," Merlin smiled a bit, proud of Harry using magic even if it was to get into a bit of trouble, "well let's stay out of here from now on, alright?"

Harry nodded, "I will!"

* * *

"Harry!"

Merlin made his way down a few more steps then stopped and sighed at the sight of more toys. He waved his hand and the toys responded by rushing together and heading up the stairs towards Harry's room.

"Harry!"

He shouted again through the house. Emma and Grace were coming over in less than an hour. Merlin had _told_ Harry to try and pick up some things but the house seemed still untouched with toys dotted around the place. And as for Harry, well, the culprit was nowhere in sight.

"Harry, really, I told you that Mrs. Emma and Grace are coming soo—HARRY!"

"MARVIN!"

Merlin ducked just in time to miss being run over by the five year old zooming towards him on a small broomstick. After it passed him he whipped up and around, watching Harry zig-zag down the hall at high speeds.

"_Bróm_, _ic þe healte!_" Merlin rushed out as raised his hand at the broom and with a gold flash of his eyes the broom came to a halt.

"Woah!" Harry gripped the front of the broom tightly to prevent himself from falling off then looked sheepishly back at Merlin with all the five year old innocence in the world.

Merlin, however, wasn't having it. He fixed Harry with the best glare and crossed his arms, "What did I tell you about riding the broom in the house?"

"I can't do it outside, though!"

Merlin sighed as he made his way to where Harry was suspended in the air on the broom, "That's why we go out to the country. _There_ you can ride the broom." He reached up and grunted as he picked Harry up off the broom.

"But I want to ride it now!" Harry whined and wiggled in Merlin's grasp as he set him back down on the ground.

"Yes, well," Merlin let out a breath he was holding once he set Harry down, "We can't all have what we want all the time, now can we? Now, I thought I told you to start cleaning an hour ago! Mrs. Rogers and Grace will be here any moment now and you've got quite a lot to pick up! So I suggest you get to it."

Harry let out a long whine, "Why can't you just do it with _magic_?" He moaned.

"Because then what sort of lesson would I be teaching you?" Merlin ruffled his hair, "I don't want you thinking that magic can solve all your problems because, believe me, it _won't_! Better for you to do things the muggle way that way you won't be so dependent on magic."

Harry crossed his arms and grumbled, "That's no fun."

"I never said it was fun, Harry!"

Harry let his legs fall out from under him and he landed on his bottom, pouting, "But I'm _Harry Potter_!"

Merlin rolled his eyes, regretting the day he first took Harry out from their muggle neighborhood into the wizarding world. "Don't get big headed on me now! I wouldn't care if you were…if you were _Merlin himself_!" Merlin's mouth quipped up, trying not to laugh at himself, "Being Harry Potter doesn't excuse you from anything. Now get to work on this place."

* * *

"_Woah_! Do it again! Do it again!"

"Alright, but shhh! Marvin won't like me doing this!"

Merlin raised an eyebrow at the bit of conversation he picked up as he passed by Harry's bedroom. He shifted the laundry basket in his arms and leaned in closer to the door.

"How are you doing it?"

"I dunno. Marvin said it's just something I'm born with and that I can just…do it. He says I'll learn to control it later on."

Suddenly Merlin dropped the laundry as he realized what Harry was doing. He busted through the door and Harry and Grace both jumped in surprise at his sudden entrance. Though both their faces quickly turned from surprised to guilty as Harry fruitlessly tried to hide away the color changing stone in his hand.

"_Harry!_" Merlin scolded in his best parenting voice, "What did I tell you about using magic in front of Grace!"

The exchanged looks and then looked back to Merlin who felt his anger rolling off of himself. He told Harry _he told him_!

Harry swallowed nervously, "Marvin, I just thought I—"

"_What. Did. I. Say?"_ Merlin glared at the eight year old.

Harry hung his head in shame, "I-I'm_ sorry_… I just…" He looked to Grace who seemed to be frightened out of her mind at Merlin the moment, "She's—I wanted to show _someone_!" He pleaded, looking back to Merlin.

"You have magic friends, Harry!" Merlin countered.

Harry let out an exasperated sigh, "_Hardly_! Just Jonas, really. And I don't see him often! Marvin, Grace—Grace is my _best friend_! Why can't I show her? Just because she's a muggle doesn't mean—"

"Yes, Harry!" Merlin stopped him, stepping forward and fixing him with a serious stare, "It does! There are _laws_ forbidding it!"

"I don't want to hide from her!" Harry all but shouted back.

Merlin sighed and looked from Harry's face, now threatening tears, to Grace's terrified one. He understood. He did, he really _really_ understood. It'd had been the same way for him and Will when he was a child. His mother told him to keep his magic to himself but he had to tell Will, he just simply had to. Will was his best friend and he was quite sick of keeping it quiet all the time.

But times were different now. Muggles couldn't know of magic and if the Ministry found out…

But the look in Harry's eyes.

"You…you can talk to her about it." He decided, "No _preforming_ magic, it'll get the Ministry's attention." Merlin kept his eyes on the floor between the two kids, not watching Harry's eyes widen in shock at his words. "But you can tell her about it. And, Grace," Merlin rounded on Grace who flinched back a bit and pulled herself in towards he shoulders, light brown hair falling in her face, "Not _a word_ about this to your mother, do you understand?"

She nodded quickly in response.

He took a deep breath, "Good…" He looked at Harry who still seemed in shock at what was happening.

"If the Ministry comes to deal with this at all, which I doubt they will, I'll tell them I dealt with her memory. You two will have to play along. Meaning she has to pretend to not remember and you have to be upset. Think you could handle that?"

Harry blinked, "I—Marvin why…"

"Because I had a best friend once, too, Harry. Now don't question and just nod before I change my mind, alright?"

Harry nodded to that.

* * *

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise!"

"But it's my birthday!"

"Yes, Harry, it's a _birthday_ surprise!"

"So you can't tell me before the surprise?"

"No! Now enough with the questions. "

Merlin steered a blindfolded Harry through Diagon Alley; giving grins to confused people they passed by. Over the years Merlin had prided himself on birthday presents. If there was any parenting skill he had excelled at it was that one! He never gave too many and they always seemed to completely delight little Harry.

This year, though, would top them all.

He led Harry to the end of Diagon Alley where the last shop stood all narrow and shabby with pealing letters.

_Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C._

Merlin smiled. He remembered the shop when it came into the light. Wand Magic had been around in the time of the Old Religion, it just wasn't too popular and all the areas it wasn't seen around Camelot often. When the Old Religion began to fall away, though, it became massively popular until it was all anyone knew. Merlin took in a deep breath before pushing Harry inside.

A tinkering bell from the back of the store announced their presence and Merlin basked in the air that seemed to be alight with Magic. Though it was different than_ his _magic, it was magic all the same. It felt homey and warm. Carefully, he pulled off Harry's blindfold before moving back to sit down on a spindly chair in the shop.

Harry blinked a few times before taking in his surroundings then turned to Merlin with wide eyes. Merlin laughed, "Ten years old? I figured it's about time you got your own wand."

Harry grinned and rushed to Merlin, nearly knocking him off the stool in a hug.

A laugh behind them pulled Harry off Merlin as Mr. Ollivander beamed down at them, his pale eyes shining like moons through the shop.

"I do hope I'm not interrupting something."

Harry shook his head vigorously in response and Mr. Ollivander laughed again. "Yes, well, Mr. Potter. I figured I would be seeing you in here soon." His eyes shined on Harry who had whipped around to give Merlin a question look, as if wondering if Merlin had contacted Mr. Ollivander ahead of time. Merlin just chuckled and shrugged, though.

"It seems only yesterday," Mr. Ollivander continued, "That your mother was in here buying her first wand. You have her eyes, you know," He smiled as his pale eyes stared into Harry's green ones. Merlin could tell he was freaking Harry out just so slightly but it wasn't enough to be worried about. "Yes, her wand was ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work." He moved away from Harry, which Harry looked relieved about, and moved towards the towers of boxes to start picking few out.

"Your father, on the other hand, favored a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. Well, I say your father favored it—it's really the wand that chooses the wizard, of course."

Mr. Ollivander came back over, now with a few boxes tucked under his arm. He set the boxes aside and started examining Harry again. His misty eyes landed on Harry's scar and he reached out with a boney finger towards it, "And that's where—" He brushed one of Harry's bangs aside and Merlin felt himself tense a bit.

"Yes," He interrupted Mr. Ollivander's daze, "Though I'm sure he'd rather not talk about it."

The shop keeper turned his attention from Harry to Merlin and one of his eyebrows shot up in a way that reminded Merlin painfully of Gaius.

"Mr. Emrys?"

Wait he _remembered _him? The last time Merlin remembered wand shopping was…it had to be over 600 years ago! If this was the same man then…he was _ancient_!

Not that Merlin could really say anything about that. He was well over a thousand years old himself.

Still, it wasn't every day you met someone who was this old. Or perhaps this was still a descendant who just had memories past on… one couldn't really tell.

Merlin swallowed and nodded at him, "Sorry about busting up your shop last time, Mr. Ollivander…but I promise I'm just here for a wand for him this time." Merlin nodded towards Harry.

Ollivander started at him a little while longer and Merlin really wished he wouldn't. This would only stir up questions in Harry's head to ask later. Harry loved questions. Merlin hoped that, once Ollivander got on with this wand business, the excitement would knock the strange interaction out of Harry's mind.

"Right!" Merlin let out a breath he didn't know he was holding when Mr. Ollivander moved on and broke their eye contact, "Now—Mr. Potter, Let me see." He pulled out a long tape measure with silver markings on it out of his pocket. "Which is your wand arm?"

"Erm—" Harry looked down at his hands.

"You're right arm, Harry," Merlin informed him from his chair, "You're right handed so your right arm."

Harry looked over his shoulder and smiled at Merlin, "Right!" He looked back to Mr. Ollivander, "My right arm."

"Hold out your arm. That's it." Mr. Ollivander measured Harry from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and around his head. As he measured, he said, "Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Mr. Potter. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons."

Merlin shuttered a bit at that last one.

"No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand."

Mr. Ollivander had gone off to pick out a few more boxes while the tape measure continued to measure Harry on its own.

"That will do," Ollivander said and the tape measure crumpled on the floor. "Right then, Mr. Potter. Try this one." He carefully held out a wand for Harry to take and Merlin scooted forward in his seat, excited to see Harry go through a trial for a wand. "Beechwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. Just give it a wave."

Harry looked at the wand for a bit then began awkwardly swishing it around for a few moments. Merlin frowned, though. There was something wrong, something in him told him that much. Apparently he was correct, too, as Mr. Ollivander soon snatched the wand from Harry's grasp.

He presented another wand to Harry. "Maple and phoenix feather. Seven Inches. Quite whippy. Try—"

Harry took it but Merlin, again, felt the wrongness and the wand was snatched away again in no time.

"No, no—here, ebony and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches, springy. Go on, go on, try it out."

This went on for quite a while and Merlin could feel his eagerness for Harry to finally find his wand running thin. They'd be having supper an hour late at this rate! Mr. Ollivander, though, didn't seem put out at all by how long it was taking them. In fact with every wand they went through he seemed to grow more delighted!

"Tricky customer, eh? Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere—I wonder, now—yes, why not—unusual combination—holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple."

Merlin watched, slumped in his chair, as Harry took the wand from Ollivander. This time, though, Merlin didn't feel the rejection he had felt with the others. He felt prickling magic and warmth spreading in the atmosphere. He sat up, now full attention.

Harry swished the wand through the air and it brought down a beautiful stream of red and gold sparks, throwing dancing spots of light onto the walls. Merlin grinned and clapped, pride swelling in him from the display Harry put on.

"Oh, bravo!" Mr. Ollivander cried, "Yes, indeed. Oh, very good. Well, well, well…how curious…how very curious…"

Merlin had stood up now and stood behind Harry, admiring the wand from above Harry. He glanced up, "What's curious?" he questioned.

Mr. Ollivander looked to Harry for a moment then fixed Merlin in his icy stare, "I remember every wand I ever sold, Mr. Emrys. Every single wand. It just so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather resides in Mr. Potter's wand, gave another feather—just one other. It is very curious indeed that he should be destined for this this wand when it's brother—" he pointed to Harry's forehead, "why, its brother gave that scar."

Merlin stiffened. He really wished he hadn't asked about that. He really didn't want that whole incident being brought up too much on Harry's birthday of all days.

"Yes, thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Curious indeed how these things happened. The wand chooses the wizard, remember …I think we must expect great things from you, Mr. Potter. …After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things—terrible, yes, but great."

Merlin gripped Harry's shoulder, making the boy look away from Mr. Ollivander and to him so he could give him a reassuring smile.

"Yes," Merlin said, "Well, thank you, Mr. Ollivander." He gave the old wizard a nod and paid seven Galleons for Harry's wand before being bowed from the shop by Mr. Ollivander. An action that made Merlin feel a bit uncomfortable. He never did like being bowed to…

On the way back they stopped at the ice cream parlor while they examined Harry's new wand.

"I'm not sure if I like him too much," Harry said when Merlin mentioned Mr. Ollivander.

"Mmm…yeah he's a bit odd, isn't he?" Merlin replied.

"And creepy."

Merlin snorted, "Yeah, but he does his job well enough. You like your wand?"

Harry gave him a large grin, "Love it! Can I show it to Grace when we get home?"

"Er…" Merlin had to mentally yell at himself not to give into Harry's big hopeful eyes, "No, Harry. You can tell her about but let's not show it to her."

Harry pouted, "But it's my birthday!"

"Are you going to keep using that as some sort of excuse?" Merlin laughed, taking another bite of his ice cream.

Harry shrugged, "It works most of the time."

Merlin laughed again and stood up, ruffling Harry's hair some. "Come on. We've got to get home before it gets too late to have dinner. And, no, you still can't show Grace your wand."

"Ugh, you're not any fun."

Merlin took his hand as Harry stood up, "Oh yes, I know, I bought you a wand and ice cream. I'm a complete fun destroyer."

**AN: There, see, just short snippits from their lives. Next will start the life of 11-year-old Harry and his start at Hogwarsts. I wanted to at least include Harry getting his wand in this chapter, though. As you can see, it's very similar to when Harry got his wand in the book. …In fact, most of what Ollivander said I got straight from the book. But this chapter gives you some background of Harry and Merlin's life together. They get along well! And we also see that Harry does have a close friend, Grace, while in the books he really didn't have any friends. **

**Harry is also a bit different. But he didn't grow up the same. He grew up here with Merlin who actually treated him as his own kid. He wasn't shoved away in a cupboard. I figured I'm allowed to make him a bit more selfish and whiney than actual canon Harry would be. **

**Anyhow! I'll try to get the next chapter up when I can! :)**

**P.S. Sorry I'm not the best when it comes to dialogue!**


End file.
